destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Shen Long
Shen Long is the third location in Path of the Furon. History Crypto awakens in a monastery and meets The Master and his students. He demands his weapons back. The Master hints that he knows who is messing with his life. Crypto demands that he tell him or he will kill him. The Master summons his students to fight Crypto who easily defeats them all. The Master fights him and subdues him with the Temporal Fist. Crypto agrees to listen to his story and learns about how Saxon is their true enemy. He submits to his tutelage to learn the Temporal Fist ability. Suddenly, a student tells the Master that the Jade Talisman has been stolen by Rolo, Saxon's right-hand thug. Crypto manages to get it back and follows the Master to weaken Saxon. When his White Dragon soldiers attack the monastery, he meets Saxon for the first time and he leaves. Crypto goes on more missions to destroy Saxon's assets and smuggling operations. After which, he desires to face him now, the Master tells him to draw him out by tricking Rolo into holding a martial arts tournament. Crypto found out too late that this was just a fool's errand to keep him busy while the Master fights Saxon who severely injures him in front of Crypto. The Master gives Crypto the Jade Talisman then he dies. Angry, Crypto decimates the White Dragon's base and gets on a barge straight to Saxon who attacks him with his Nexo dragon. When Crypto defeats the dragon, he has Saxon at his mercy. Nexos show up, but Saxon doesn't know what they are, proving that he isn't the conspirator when they shoot him dead. Crypto escapes by shooting explosives on the barge. Pox reveals that Saxon was just smuggling Nexo technology from a company called Francodyne Industries. They head off to uncover this conspiracy in Belleville. Areas 'The Monastery - '''Home of The Master and his students, this building serves as the main base for Crypto and Pox during their time in Shen Long. This is the first area Crypto visits in Shen Long after regaining consciousness. It largely resembles the Jade Palace in the ''Kung Fu Panda franchise. 'The White Dragon Base -' Located near the docks, it is owned by Saxon. The base is surrounded by White Dragon members and is destroyed after Crypto tricks the police into attacking it. 'Shen Long Docks - '''A city port where Crypto uses his Tornadotron to wipe out the forces and later where he gets his Dislocator and destroyed the cargo ship. '''Shen Long Power Plant - '''The city's power plant. Crypto destroyed it by clogging up the stacks in an odd job mission. '''Kowdung City -' a crowded district most known for its crimes, drunkers, and hookers here Crypto ruins and destroyed Saxon's Tea Convention. 'Shen Long Police HQ - '''The police HQ of the city here Crypto convinces the chief into investigating the docks and was later destroyed by a Nexo Walker in an Odd Job mission. '''Sculpture Garden - '''City park were Crypto has beaten up Rolo and destroyed the Martial Artists. '''Financial Square Tower -' The green building this were Crypto protects Rolo from the Police and SWAT Team. 'Financial Square Tower 2 - '''The tallest building it is on the left of the green building. '''Albion Square- ' Park were Crypto protects the businessman. Trivia *It is very clearly based off of Hong Kong as a British Crown Colony. Category:Locations Category:Invasion sites Category:Path of the Furon Invasion sites